Pointing It Out
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: Hey! This is a sweet little story I wrote when I was 11. Therefore I think it is not my best work because I have greatly improved over the years. I tried to make it better, but it didn't work. It's hard to summarize so you just have to read it.


_A/N: Hey Guys! I noticed a mistake in this so I took it off and re-posted it. I wrote this when I was 11 and I'm older now. Actually, my birthday is next week and as a birthday present I want 10 reviews. Please press the big green button when your done reading and leave me a message. It would mean so much to me. Thx!_

**Pointing It Out**

_The Common Room_

"Honestly you two, The Triwizard Tournament is not something students our age should be in." 14 year old Hermione Granger stated in a matter-of–fact tone of voice. "Not be in? Hermione have you gone mad?" retorted a shocked Ron Weasley. "Will you two not fight this evening" asked Harry. "Besides the Triwizard Tournament sounds fun Hermione."

Hermione stood up from her chair. "Fine, if you two want to risk having your heads blown off, then that's your choice, I however, will have nothing to do with it whatsoever. Good Night." And with that she headed to the girl's dormitory. "What's her problem?" asked Ron as he and Harry as they watched her walk off.

_The Boy's Dormitory_

"Hey Harry, do you think this year will be the one they hook up?" asked Dean loudly. "Well I don't think so considering years 1, 2, and 3." Said Seamus loudly. "Well you never know Dean, they just might." Said Harry loudly. "I mean anything is possible." Chipped in Neville in a normal tone of voice. "What are you guys talking about?" Asked Ron as he emerged from the t-shirt he had been struggling to put on. Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean looked at each other, and then burst into laughter.

"Ron, do you like Hermione?" Seamus asked. "Well of course I do. She's one of my best friends." Ron replied in a confused tone of voice. "Look, what's going on here?" Dean put up his hand. "No Ron. I think you're getting confused." "What Seamus meant was do you like Hermione as a girlfriend?" "No." he mumbled, his ears bright red.

"Sorry Ron. Didn't catch that." Said Seamus. "Yes." He said a little louder that time. "Then ask her out." Said Neville. "Hold on one moment Neville, We should ask Harry whether he approves of the two of them going out together." Said Dean jokingly. "Absolutely not!" said Harry, laughing. "Of course I approve of it Ron, go for it." A few minuets later all 5 of them were laughing about some fling Dean had had over the summer with some girl from his neighborhood that went to Beaxbuton.

_The Girl's Dormitory_

Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny were all giggling together. Hermione sighed. If they were going to be up all night, Hermione was never going to get any sleep. "Hold on. What is Ginny doing in here?" Hermione asked. "Oh I was just talking to these two about one of my best friends and who we think she has a crush on." "Ginny we don't think she has a crush on him, we know she has a crush on him." Said Pavarti. "It is so obvious. I mean the way he looks at her the way he talks to her." Added Lavender.

Feeling she was missing something Hermione Started to say "who on earth are you-""talking about?" finished Ginny." You and Ron of course" said Lavender and Pavarti in unison. Hermione just stood there, dumbfounded. "Ron does not like me." She said in a shaky voice. 'Oh yeah. Then why is he always fighting with you?" Asked Pavarti. "Oh oh and always talking about how brilliant you are over summer vacations." Added Ginny. "You do like him back right?"

"So what if I do?" asked Hermione in a defiant voice. "Ah ah. She admitted it!" Lavender yelled. Hermione, who had had enough, said "I admitted nothing and Ginny get back to your own Dormitory." Hermione changed in to her pajamas and went to bed. However it was a long time before she finally fell asleep.

_The Next Morning_

The next morning after the common room was almost empty except for Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, Ron said "Harry, Gin, you go down without us. I want to talk to Hermione for a second." Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look before departing with Harry. "Hermione I am really sorry about last night. I really was being an idiot about the Tournament." "Ron you don't have to apologize. It was natural for you to be excited about the Tournament." Hermione replied quickly.

Ron said in bit of a rush "Hermione, I really like you." Hermione turned pink and looked down at the floor and said softly "well I like you too." Ron put his arms out and hugged her. After a few minutes Hermione looked up and Ron kissed her.

_A/N: Hello peeps! I completely and utterly hate the way this story is written, and have written much better ones. However, they are often about kids much older than us and were all written recently. I would rate this one K because it is so juvenile. The language is sweet, the themes are perfectly appropriate, and all the music in my head is child-like(Barbie-Girl). It reminds me of a Disney movie!_


End file.
